dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Kyung
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박경 / Park Kyungthumb|266px|Kyung *'Posición: '''Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín y Compositor *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''176cm *'Peso: 56kg *'Tipo de Sangre: ' B *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Cáncer *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: 'Mono *'Agencia: ---''' Programas de TV *'''2012: MTV "Match Up: Block B Returns" *'2012:' Play! BBC World Camp *'2011:' MTV "Match Up: Special in Japan" *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" - junto a B1A4 Experiencia *'Compuso y Rapeó en:' ** Hizo la letra del single digital "Harmonix". **Compuso y rapeo en "Hope for Korean Hip Hop" (Pista de Cho PD |Vistory|). **Compuso y rapeo en "Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|). **Compuso y rapeo en "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End|. ** Compuso y rapeo en "Hero Music" de Bizniz |Ego|. **Compuso y rapeo en "It's Not Over" de Miss.S, en su mini album digital |Miss Independent|. *'Participaciones:' **Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura (Cho PD, Verbal Jint). ** Participó en el MTV Rockem Hard. *'Compuso:' ** Compuso en el primer single album de Block B (Do U Wanna B?). *'Colaboró:' ** Colaboró con la cantante Zia en la canción "Falling Down" (눈물이 툭). ** Colaboró en el single "Its Not Over" de Miss $, en el álbum repesckage, junto a Zico y U-Kwon. Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: 'Block B *'Chica ideal:' Kyung dijo: "A decir verdad... yo no miro a el aspecto físico, ¿altura? no la necesitan, ¿peso? tampoco la necesitan, solo necesitan un buen corazón". Le atraen las chicas de cabello largo. *'Hobbie: '''Navegar por Internet. *'Especialidades: Rapear y componer. *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano menor (Park Chan) y hermana mayor (Park Sae Him). *'Educación: '''Kaimo High School (Nueva Zelanda). *Conoce a Zico desde la escuela primaria. *Kyung fue elegido como trainee mientras estaba estudiando en Nueva Zelanda. es uno de los más experimentados del grupo. En un principio no lo querian incluir ya que pensaron que llegaría a ser líder en otro grupo. Despues de un arduo trabajo para ser miembro de Block B, Cho PD lo aceptó. *Dicen que es una persona con un cálido corazón. *Habla dormido. *Se le suele comparar con un pepino debido a su largo rostro. Aclaró que no es una molestia para el, ya que el mismo se dió ese apodo. *Es muy simpático y carismático con las fans. *El realmente puede llevar bien una situacion aunque este mal. En una firma de autografos una antifan le dió a Zico 7000 wones, y Kyung aun asi se preocupó por esta chica diciendole que estaba haciendo mucho frío, que cuidara de no resfriarse. *Él limpia la sala de espera y ayuda a las cordinadoras a sacar el maquillaje y los trajes. *Es muy juguetón, pero cuando debe mantener la calma, lo hace. *Lee todas las cartas que mandan las fans, Zico le ha sacado fotos mientras lo hace. *Kyung puede levantarle el ánimo a Zico. Cuando estos están de buen humor se dicen "cariño". *Kyung dijo que en primaria se veía muy interesado en el porno. *Fue apodado por sus fans como "Korean Eminem" (Eminem Coreano) por su estilo de rap, tan similar a de dicho rapero, además de que él dijo, que sus amigos, cuando era más pequeño, lo llamaban así. *Sus compañeros alegaron que es el más vago del grupo. *Kyung es el 'Derp King' de Block B. *Su Aegyeo es muy gracioso. *Él y Zico son conocidos como "Russian Couple" debido a que parecen una pareja casada de hace muchos años (se quieren, pero pelean mucho) *Le gustan las chicas mayores, de igual edad y menores que él. *Es considerado uno de los mejores raperos coreanos. *En The Beatles Codes 2 dijo que su tipo ideal podia ser Qri de T-ara, después comentó que ella lucia mejor con el cabello largo que corto. *Es uno de los miembros más populares del grupo. *Es amigo de Lizzy de Orange Caramel "Ella es bonita pero me gusta como amiga" ademas agrego que ella era una chica sexy. *Es parte del grupo '''92 Line ,el cual esta conformado por el , 'Lizzy ',Zico y los miembros de FT Island. *Sigue en Twitter a Miyazaki Miho integrante del grupo idol japonés AKB48, y ella lo sigue a él Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Videos thumb|left|300px|TS por Park Kyung (박경) del Bloque B (블락 비) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero